As is well known to those versed in the art, there have been provided a number of prior exercise devices having block-and-tackle means associated with weights and handgrips for various manipulation against the weights to accomplish desired exercises.
However, prior exercise devices have not enabled the user to advantageously employ the weights to aid in body exercises, rather than resist. Further, prior exercise devices have not been useful in performing certain very popular exercises, such as sit-ups, push-ups, and variations thereof, which exercises are highly beneficial in reducing waist dimensions, while building upper torso dimensions.